god father snape chapter 1
by mynamesnotjean
Summary: alternate story where snape decides to adopt and raise harry


Lily evan's is dead the dark lord is gone what have i left? the only positive of this ordeal is black is in azkaban i have doubts if he actually did betray the potters i never thought he could turn against james and merlin knows the ministry hardly looked into it but i surely won't lift a finger for that mutt

I've started working at hogwarts but really I'm working for dumbledore waiting till he has real need of me but he has not allowed me the subject i wanted to teach not that i can blame him given the circumstances oh well who better to teach potions than slughorns second best student first i suppose know that she's gone

my only regret is not making peace with lily before she died and never apologizing because i will always be sorry for how i treated her if only there was a way i could make things right….. perhaps there is

Sirius was the only god parent they had named and neither of them have any other relatives except for that muggle family i must stop lying to myself she was living proof there is no shame in being raised by muggles but these people

lily and her sister are as similar as the Black brothers i remember her she still resents her sister for her being a squib and that husband of hers

dumbledore says its better the boy grow up away from his people but dumbledore also says that love is the power that will conquer evil what a lovely notion ill put my wand down right away and write voldemort a poem

he says this protection charm he created is important but the way i see it is if voldemort wanted to kill the child and he is still alive is proof he is gone and as for the death eaters the loyalist ones are in prison the ones who who've switched sides or who have pretended to like Malfoy aren't going to stick there necks out if they think the dark lord is gone

the boy just like every student will be safe enough at hogwarts mostly thanks to dumbledore and with me he'll be safer than a knut in gringotts

ill do it for you lily convincing dumbledore will prove difficult when he has made a bad decision it is hard for someone to change his mind i should consult mcgonagall she's great at controlling albus

in dumbledores office

snape: sir I'm certain this move will prove unwise and perhaps catastrophic

Dumbldeore: Severus I have doubted if anything I have done for a long tims has been wise including this but I'm sure that it was the best option available

snape: do you? (sips tea)

Dumbledore: yes (sips tea) i do

snape: Hmm tell me albus do you trust the muggles to treat the boy well or put his life ahead of their own

dumbledore: not at all (eye brows rose in surprise)

Snape: yes verteserum i find really lends something to tea time namely a rare moment of honesty from albus dumbledore

dumbledore: i….. you still can't have the boy

snape: why not? i have more than the means to raise a child unlike a certain wolf we know i have no other familial obligations like arthur and molly and i have no other plans to acquire any

dumbledore: and why is that severus as skilled as you are i know you didn't find a way to put the potion in my cup without me noticing you drank some as well why don't you have other plans

Snape: because lily is gone

Dumbledore: and

Snape: (clenches teeth) and because i doubt i have the ability to

dumbledore: what ability?

snapes: the ability to love without her

dumbledore: (snorts) doesn't it feel good to tell the truth severus

snape: (stands up dramatically) Enough! Sir understand this I knew that muggle women before lily and have been watching them some time they will not take proper care of the boy and if your concern is of his safety I will guarantee you this you will pray for the safety of any death eater who comes near him if I am his guardian and who can better identify death eaters than me a former death eater

Dumbldore: hmmmm I'll have some conditions

Snape: I'd expect you do

Dumbldeore: he'll keep the name harry james potter

snape: of course its what lily wanted

dumbledore: you'll forgive james for what he did as a misguided youth ill grant you he was a delequint but he grew to be an honorable man so i expect you not to slander his name in the eyes of his son

snape; i can forgive his teenage transgressions but i can't forgive him for taking lily from me and letting her die but i won't speak too ill of him james will get to remain a tragic hero (scuffs)

Dumbledore: at least once per year let the boy enter his aunts home no reason to let the protection charm go to waste without her knowledge would be best since they are already aware of wizards feel free to apparate in then oblivate them and have him stay there if there is ever any immediate threat

snape: if you think that is best

Dumbledore: and finally you will remain loyal to me over all else and will not allow your emotions for this boy change that

Snape: yes sir

dumbledore: alright lets head to the muggle house they'll forget we were ever there

snape; sir could we tell the muggle women at least about lily she was her sister

dumbledore: (smiles) of course you'll do well with the boy


End file.
